


How I met your mother

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliwood tells Roy and Lilina how he met his wife
Relationships: Cecilia/Roy (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Lilina/Gonzales (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 20





	How I met your mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Father, tell us the story of how you met my mother."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562507) by Laqofinterest. 



It was a misty morning. At the royal castle of Pherae, Roy and the beloved queen Lilina visited Eliwood in his bed. Lilina left flowers on the ephemeral man's bedside table.

"Father, tell us the story of how you met my mother." Asked Roy after a few moments of casual conversation

Eliwood smiled as he looked at Roy and Lilina sitting at the edge of his bed. He had been steadily recovering since his son’s return from Bern, but was not yet at the point where he could move freely. Yet, having Roy at his side, brimming with newfound strength, seemed to bolster his own.

"Your interest never ceases to amaze me, Roy. You’ve asked to hear this tale every night since you were a boy. Surely you tire of it?"

"I’d… quite like to hear it,” Lilina said as her eyes darted to the floor. She reddened slightly. "Roy has told me so much of his mother. I imagine it’s quite a nice story."

Eliwood met his son’s eyes and his smile widened. "Alright then:

"Over two decades ago, I embarked on a perilous mission to the Dread Isle, Valor, with two of my closest friends. One of them is very familiar to you, Lilina. We had enlisted the help of an independent vessel, and on our way there we found a small boat adrift at sea. Its sole occupant was a frail girl named Ninian, strange in manner and even stranger in nature."

"They actually met a year prior," Roy piped up, having memorized the tale and eager to contribute. "Father rescued her from assassins, but she was unconscious so he doesn’t consider it their proper first meeting."

Eliwood continued. "We took her aboard and discovered she had lost her memory. However, even while struggling to make sense of the world around her, she seemed to have a sort of strange, inhuman grace. In the weeks that followed… I didn’t notice at the time, but thinking back, it was obvious from the start that she had fallen in love with me almost at first sight."

He paused for a moment, smiling wistfully and turning to look at the potted plant on his night table: two flowers, white as snow, native to the highlands of Ilia. He appeared lost in thought for a moment, but soon turned back to face Roy and Lilina.

"Anyway, then we landed on the Dread Isle and I finally met your mother when she swept in on her pegasus about to attempt a suicide charge on the Black Fang who had killed the rest of her squad, I felt in love instantanely"

Lilina flinched. "What? But what about Ninian?"

Eliwood’s brow crinkled. "Who? "

"I always love hearing that story," said Roy, beaming. "The story of your courtship inspires me to be a better man to my own betrothed: Lady Cecilia."

"I grow prouder of you every day, my son," said Eliwood, patting the top of Roy’s head. He turned to Lilina, his niece by marriage, and Roy’s cousin, of whom Roy would never dream of thinking romantically. "And how is your husband Gonzales?"

"He’s fine," grumbled Lilina, pouting.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
